


technopet never dies

by rozey_woes



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), how do you tag shit like this, technoblade never dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozey_woes/pseuds/rozey_woes
Summary: Yes, you read the title right.Kinda a crack fic where Ghostbur is sad because his sheep Friend keeps dying, so he wants to find a pet that can't die. He has a big brain moment when he remembers everyone always says "Technoblade never dies", so he chases Techno around trying to put a leash on him while Phil and Tommy die laughing watching them.This is inspired by a short comic I saw either on twitter or instagram- unfortunately I don't know the artist but if this description sounds familiar let me know who the artist is if you know them! I'm following so many DSMP artists that I can't remember specific artists except a few LMAO
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	technopet never dies

**Author's Note:**

> this is cursed, why did I write this?

Ghostbur wandered the tundra, trying to find Friend again after the sheep had unfortunately died. Again. He spent hours wandering up to random sheep, showing them some blue, trying to find the resurrected Friend. 

The ghost wished for a pet that couldn't die. Like him! Ghostbur couldn't die, he was already a ghost. There weren't any other ghosts on the server though... Except... 

"Technoblade never dies!" Ghostbur chirped, clapping his hands excitedly as the idea popped into his head. It was genius. Techno wasn't a sheep, but he was close enough. He was borderline a pig! Therefore, p e t. 

He pulled a lead out of his inventory, flying over to the wooden cabin sitting nearby, where he knew the other members of the SBI were gathered.

He phased through the wall, finding Tommy, Phil, and Techno in the living room, sitting by the fire.

"Hello Ghostbur." Phil greeted with a smile, looking up. "Did you find Friend?"

"No. But I found the next best thing!" Ghostbur smiled, floating over behind Techno, putting the lead over his head. "Technoblade can't die, so that makes him a good pet!"

Phil and Tommy immediately started cackling, with the younger of the two coughing and hacking as he rolled off the sofa, wheezing. Phil banged his fist on the arm rest, trying to conceal his poorly hidden laughter.

"Heh?! W-What? No, Ghostbur!" Techno immediately objected, pulling the lead off his head and hastily standing up, looking alarmed and confused. He looked to Phil and Tommy for help, but realized they wouldn't be any help as they were too busy laughing their asses off.

"Come on, Techno! It will be fun! I can take you on walks. You can eat some grass- oh... Do pigs eat grass?" Ghostbur asked, tilting his head curiously.

"No- They don't- I'm not being your pet, Ghostbur. Go find someone else, like Tommy- he certainly can't shut his trap, I can't hear my own thoughts over his nonsense barking all the time." Techno objected, backing away as Ghostbur approached with the lead and a determined grin on his face. "No!"

Phil and Tommy did nothing but laugh and watch as Techno fled the house, running outside into the snow with Ghostbur hot on his tail, calling out to him and asking him to be his pet. 

"S-Should we help him?" Tommy asked, stammering through his laughter.

"Nah, let him suffer a little bit." Phil told him, wiping tears from his eyes as he calmed down from laughing.


End file.
